Hidden Memories
by MissBellFlower
Summary: Genderswap. 1.Hiro is in a panic and he goes to the one person who he thinks must know something. 2.Hiro remembers an old friend of his from when he was a little kid. Spoilers for BBL.


Two Hatoful Girlfriend drabbles with BBL spoilers, so be careful.

**Hiro - Hiyoko**

**Aika - Nageki**

**Akemi - Hitori**

* * *

**Files**

Hiro couldn't explain it, but somehow, he felt like he was burning. The heat was stifling and his lungs were burning. He could smell smoke and feel it going into him. But where was it coming from and how could he feel it? He couldn't see fire anywhere. And it wasn't like he had a physical body, anymore.

By instinct, he ran. He didn't know to where, but he had to get away from this feeling. When he finally didn't feel like he was burning, he was in the library.

"Aika!" He needed someone to talk to; someone to explain what was going on to him. Hiro thought that, if anyone, Aika must know something.

Sure enough, he saw the quiet girl appear from behind from one of the bookshelves.

"Please be quiet in the – Mr. Tosaka?" Hiro noticed something different about her, but he didn't care. He ran up to her and hugged her. He didn't want to pull back, even though he felt the burning fire again. Tentatively, Aika hugged back. She felt so cold.

"Mr. Tosaka, why are you like that?" she sounded scared.

Hiro tried to explain everything, but there was still so much he didn't know. He rushed and stammered through what he knew of his death and what was happening.

Aika nodded in understanding, "Is there anything else you know of, Mr. Tosaka?"

"N-not really. Wait, Aika, how can you see me? And how can you touch me?"

She was silent, like she was pondering something.

"Would you like to make a request for some files?" Aika made her way to the receptionist's desk.

Hiro didn't think she would take "no" as an answer. "Um, sure."

* * *

**An Old Friend**

Hiro remembers the house that he used to always see as a child. Very often, he would see an older girl leave in the morning and go back at night. She always looked tired, but Hiro remembers that she always had a smile on her face.

One morning, Hiro decided to finally talk to her. He was more outgoing than Ryouko and always wanted to make new friends. He ran up to her from his hiding place behind a tree.

"Hello!"

"Hello to you, too. Is there anything I can help you with?" She crouched down to his height, but she still looked taller.

"I want to talk to you!"

"Oh? About what?"

Hiro suddenly lost his enthusiasm. "Uh, I don't know."

She chuckled under her breath, "Well, can I at least get your name? I'm Uzune Akemi."

"Tosaka Hiro. I want to know where you always go. Are you going to school? What's it like? What are you going to learn?" Hiro remembers that he had just started kindergarten back then.

"Not quite. I teach at the school."

"What?! You look too young to be a teacher!" It was true; she looked like she was in middle school or, at most, just starting high school.

"Well, I have to support my family somehow."

"Your parents must be mean to make you work!" Hiro pouted.

"If only I still had them." She mumbled, but Hiro was still able to hear her.

Akemi explained to him about the orphanage. Hiro was confused. Why would parents die? Were they old? He was too young to fully understand death. After all, he still had his parents. Akemi was patient and answered his questions the best she could.

"I have to leave now, Hiro. I don't want to be late to work. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay! Have fun at work!" Hiro waved as she walked down the sidewalk. He couldn't wait to tell Ryouko about his new friend.

Hiro remembers how nice she was. But, Hiro also remembers _that_ day. There were people storming into that house. There were so many screams and loud noises. He saw his parents get gunned down. He was scared and so was Ryouko. What would happen to everyone inside the orphanage?

He saw Akemi out of the corner of his eye. He saw her break down. His attention turned away when he saw Ryouko talking to a woman.

He never saw Akemi again. Until now. And he never realized it before.

He watched Uzune Akemi – Ms. Nanaki – cry in front of Ryouko. Ryouko was hugging her. He could see Aika's ghost.

"I'm so sorry, Aika."


End file.
